Blind
by TheHaloFreak
Summary: Lily hates James. James loves Lily. hes desperate for her to feel the same way, but shes blind to her ture feelings. just my version of how Lily fell in love and they got together. just some fluffy humor.
1. Chapter 1

**Howdy everyone!**

**First off I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter.**

**You all may be thinking how can a Halo Freak know anything about the glorious world of Harry Potter? Well I happened to be a HP Freak too! Yeah, I know I'm awesome. In fact I may love HP more than Halo *GASP!* shocking isn't it? anyhoo back to the matters at hand. I've been reading a lot o Lily and James fanfic recently and I was inspired! Although I'm mostly opposed to HP fanfic cuz I feel like we should just let Harry live out his happy little life in the world J.K. Rowling made for him. However she doesn't really tell us a whole lot bout James and Lily's lives so I see nothing wrong with giving them life. Thus this was born and written. I don't know how long it might end up being. Maybe just a two shot or more but I will write it till I feel I'm bloody done! So there! What a rant right? I wouldn't be surprised if no one read this but koodoses(Or however you spell it) To you if you did. Not only did you waste time that you could have been reading my story but you also found out what a freak I really am. Therefore I dedicate this chapter to whoever read the entire authors note! YOU ROCK LITTLE NERD PERSON! NOW SPREAD THE LOVE AND REVIEW! **

"What can I bloody do?" James asked his friends as he collapsed onto his bed. Sirius rolled his eyes and went back to his magazine; Peter went back to writing out his homework assignment, Remus was the only one who even bothered to pay attention; they had all heard this before.

"I take it she said "no" then?" Remus asked mildly. James merely nodded burying his head in his pillow.

"You could just give up" Sirius added knowing perfectly well his friend would never do that. James shot him a dark look.

"I just don't bloody get it. I've tried everything! I've tried being nice, I've tried being a jerk, I've tried gifts and she still hates me!" he started punching his pillow to let out some frustration. His friends were being about as helpful as a bloody pixie.

"Well you know what they say: hate is just a step away from _love_!" Sirius said in his most mocking voice. James threw a pillow at him.

"I don't think anyone says that." Peter added, Sirius threw the pillow James had thrown at him right at Peters head. It hit him and they all laughed for a moment before Remus said something.

"In a way Sirius is right though, James. If she hates you that means she's thinking about you." This thought pleased James. He could just imagine it: Lily Evans sitting in her dorm at night thinking about how much she hated him. He felt himself smiling, and then his imagination shifted to a Lily sitting in her dorm at night thinking about how much she loved him...

"Hello! Earth to James!" Sirius asked waving his hand in front of James face. "Do you want to know how to get your woman or not?" James head shot up to look at Sirius. Was he joking or did he really mean it?

"Sorry. Got distracted." He muttered waiting for them to continue. Sirius snickered as Remus began to speak.

"I think you should ignore her." James rolled his eyes and went back to his brooding; clearly his friends had no intention of _actually _helping him.

"No listen, James, that's not what I meant!" Remus continued and James looked up again waiting for him to speak when Remus didn't he prompted him

"Go on then." He said annoyed.

"Well she hates you right?" Sirius was growing as impatient as James was waiting for Remus to get to his point.

"We know all this already." Remus ignored him and went on

"So stop talking to her. Ignore her completely and then she will realize how much she really likes you." James froze. It was so simple, yet he couldn't think of a way it couldn't work. All he had to do was make her realize she loved him too.

"That... is... BRILLIANT!" he yelled the last word making everyone jump.

"Well I am a rather brilliant person if I do say so myself." Remus added smugly although James didn't hear it, he was lost in how brilliantly simple this plan was. The next day he would act as if Lily Evans did not exist. He would be blind to her. And when she finally realized how she felt about him they would be together, they had to be.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**** Unless you're going to flame me in that case keep it inside until it festers and rots your souls! YAY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**YIKES! Not two minutes ago I posted chapter one and already a review! YAY! You guys rock! Here's chapter TWO! Yes this chapter starts at about the same time as the first one and a little before.**

A sigh escaped Lily as she sat on her bed. It had been a long day made all the worse by the bane of her existence, James Potter. She knew today would be horrible but if she had known how truly awful it would turn out to be she would have faked illness and gone to the hospital wing.

She had had two tests today, one in charms the other in transfiguration. She hadn't been too worried about her charms test, it was a subject she was very good at, but the transfiguration test on the other hand she had been sure she would fail. She spent all night studying for it so she was REALLY tired. She had fallen asleep during breakfast twice and had almost been late for the test. She had charms right after transfiguration so her brain was all but gone by the time she got to charms class, and somewhere between last night and breakfast she had completely forgotten the charms test, and that hadn't been the worst part of her day. She had forgotten about her potions homework in her need to study so she had to spend lunch working on it, she had thought her luck was turning around when she had gotten it done in time for class but she had been wrong: the worst was yet to come. Severus had decided he was going to sit next to her today in the hopes she would talk to him so he could apologize, she had done her best to ignore him throughout class but when she was gathering her books at the end she really couldn't.

Their chat had been going good until James Potter ruined everything. Just as everyone was about to leave the room Potter, in all his bloody arrogance, stood up on his desk and asked Lily to be his girlfriend so they could make out and he did this not only in front of most of the Gryffindor's and Slytherins in their grade but he _sang_ it. Lily had been so angry and flustered that she had completely forgotten she had been taking to Severus, until she turned to grab her bag and saw his face. She had blushed even deeper at the look he gave her, it was as if he was looking to see if she was _happy _about Potter's show, which of course she wasn't, she was the opposite. He must have mistaken her embarrassed blush for flattery because when she asked him to hand her her quill he merely said why don't you ask Potter to, and stormed off.

Fortunately for him, Potter hadn't waited for her reply. Otherwise she wouldn't have been able to stop herself from jinxing him into a jelling. She had stood there in the potions room for what could have been hours trying to hold back the tears of rage she was now letting fall. Why did he have to ruin everything? Just when she was maybe getting things right with Severus he had to go and ruin it, again.

She was glad that her dorm room was empty right now. She needed to let out her anger, something not easily done when her room mates were there. She had skipped the feast tonight. She hadn't wanted to risk seeing Potter in the great hall for fear she might lose control and get herself in trouble. She started undoing the braid in her hair deciding she would just go to bed. She pulled off her sweater and her skirt and grabbed the T-Shirt and PJ pants from where she had put them this morning. After laying there, crying, for a few more moments she decided to take a shower, hoping the hot water would help her calm down.

She grabbed her bag of supplies and a clean pair of PJ's and left the room. She was still on the brink of hysterics as she headed through the portrait hole, so she hadn't been looking where she was going until she ran smack into someone.

She fell onto the ground with the force of their collision. She muttered sorry as she looked up to see who it was as they spoke.

"Sorry, Oh Evans!" she found herself looking into the one face she never wanted to see ever again. James Potter stood before her holding out his hand to help her up.

"Didn't see you at the feast and got a little worried maybe something had happened to you, baby." Heat flooded her face as she stood up without his help. All her anger from earlier returned.

"Oh why don't you go sod off, Potter!" she spat at him. At first he seemed at little stunned at her response then he bent down and picked up her bag and handed it to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked sounding absolutely innocent. How dare he play dumb! He should have known perfectly well _why _she was upset! She grabbed her bag from him with more force than strictly necessary. She was mad.

"You're what's, wrong you stupid jerk!" she shouted out. For a second pain crossed his hazel eyes before they turned hard and he stormed away. For a second Lily just stood there not sure whether to feel guilty or angry.

"What are you doing, Lily?" she said to herself. She turned and walked towards the bathroom, muttering all the way. _Stupid Potter! Stupid hazel eyes trying to make you feel sorry for him!_ _He's the one who should be feeling sorry for ruining your life!_ She thought to herself as the hot water washed over her. Still she couldn't help feeling slightly disturbed at the way his eyes had made her feel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yarg I be on fire today with this writing stuff! Hope you liked Chapter one and two! Here's THREE! I may switch POV during this chap but I may just be cruel and post short chapters! !**

He watched her walk by him where he sat. He thought he saw the signs of a tear in her eye as she left, but he was probably just imagining it. It had been three days since he'd last spoke to Lily. She seemed to have mostly forgiven him for his little stunt in potions. She wasn't glaring at him anymore, which made it easier to ignore her. Although she didn't seem to be mad at him she still had realized how she felt. Maybe she didn't really love him after all, no he couldn't think that way!

Shaking his head he gathered his things and left the Great Hall, no longer hungry. His friends did not seem to have noticed his leaving and for that he was grateful, he needed time to think. The last few days had been hard on him, when he had first started ignoring her he half thought she would be his by now. He hadn't realized until now how much he had really hoped for that.

He hadn't been paying attention to where he was going. He found himself at the library. At first he was mystified, of all the places in the school why had his feet led him here? Then he knew why, he saw Lily Evans long, flowing, red hair turn and walk around a bookcase. For a second he froze, had she seem him? He hadn't thought so, what did it hurt if she had? He doubted she would guess why he had come here, he could just be looking for a quiet place to do homework or study. He snorted to himself; no, if she saw him she would probably guess that he was following her. He would just have to pretend to do something productive if he wanted her to think he'd forgotten her.

He walked into the library and found an open table and sat himself down. He pulled out one of his school books, he had never opened it, it was his transfigurations book. Of all of his subjects transfigurations was the one he felt he needed the least. After all he was an animaigus(Really hope I spelled that right), what else could he learn from that class? Not that he had learned from that class anyway. He smiled at the memory of him and Sirius sneaking into the library at ridiculous hours reading everything they could on transfiguration. Idly he wondered if Lily would be impressed by his skill or angry at him for breaking the law.

"Potter?" he looked up at his name only to see the person he had just been thinking about. Lily Evans and all her beautiful, glory was standing in front of his table with the oddest expression. It was somewhere between shock, confusion, and something else he couldn't place. She was waiting for him to speak and he had to decide if he was ready to stop ignoring her, or rather if he thought _she_ was ready to admit her feelings. He decided he didn't care if she was ready, he wanted to talk to her.

"Evans! Fancy meeting you here!" he said ever so coolly, trying to hide his excitement at being able to talk to her. She stared at him for a moment and he began regretting speaking to her, it was probably too soon.

"What are you doing here?" _play it cool, James, play it cool_ he thought to himself.

"Why studying!" she gave him a look that said "yeah right" so he continued

"Care to join me?" she seemed to hesitate for a moment before sitting down awkwardly. He couldn't believe his plan was working and that Lily, Lily Evans who had sworn to hate him forever, was sitting across a table from him. He waited a moment for her to speak, when she didn't and the awkward silence descended upon them he tried to start a conversation.

"So what brings you to the library this lovely morning?" she seemed suspicious but spoke anyway.

"I'm meeting a friend. We are going to study some stuff together." Something about the way she said this made him think she was uncomfortable, probably at having a half way civilized conversation with him he decided.

"Oh maybe I could join you two" when he saw how this made her uncomfortable he started to back track

"Only if that's alright, of course" he gave her a nervous smiled which she tried and failed to return.

"I... don't... think that's a good idea." He tried to hide the disappointment he felt but must have failed since she continued

"It's just I haven't really talked to this friend in quite some time.." she trailed off. He felt like there was something strange in the way she avoided saying who this "friend" was

"May I ask who your friend is?" he fully expected her to yell at him and say "no" so he was shocked when at first she said nothing. He looked up to see her sitting there looking most uncomfortable. He decided to ask again

"Who are you meeting?" she let out a sigh and gave in

"Severus Snape." For a moment he just sat there in shock. Surly she was joking, she wouldn't be dumb enough to still hang out with him after what he said to her! He waited for her to tell him who it really was and when she didn't he felt rage flowing through him and couldn't help what he said next

"You've got to be joking!" she stared at him for a moment before he went on

"After what he said to you?" that seemed to have done it she looked at him and he could see the anger in her eyes, she was glaring at him with hatred, he couldn't help but return the glare hatred swapped with disgust and disbelief.

"I'm giving him a chance to apologize!" she almost yelled at him. Instead of backing down James grew more enraged.

"Why? He doesn't deserve a second chance! He meant what he said and you know it!" as soon as he spoke this he began to regret it, not because he didn't feel that way but because of how it hurt Lily.

"_Why?_ You know what, Potter" she twisted her voice around his name in disgust

"What I do is really _none_ of your business! Severus was-is my friend and I owe him a chance!" she stood up and gathered her things and stormed out before he had a chance to say anything else.

He threw his book in his bag and stood up. He was quivering in anger. Why was she being this stupid? He hated that stupid git Snivellus! Why did he get to hurt Lily again and again and be able to crawl back to her again and again? She was to forgiving! And that was one of the things he loved most about her. He wished he had ignored her. Now he had gone and made her mad and it would take him ages to put it right.

He sighed. He was staring to calm down although that didn't stop him from hating that git Snivellus. Then an idea sprang into his head, what if old Snivellus hurt her too? What if he was there to comfort dear Lily afterward? The damage that he had done earlier would, of course, still be there but he might yet find a way to turn things around in his favor! He hurried off to his dorm to grab his cloak. He would watch what happened and be there for Lily after.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here be chapter four! Sorry I didn't get it up yesterday. Things got a little crazy! Oh well it's here now! YAY! This here is a long chapter of doom. I have started chapter five WOOT WOOT! No idea when it will be up though. Thanks to everyone who has been reading hope you enjoy this! REVIEW!**

Lily couldn't help but stare. She was in herbology class, A shocked expression on her face. Sirius Black had just told how extremely sexy she was looking that day and Ja-Potter, she meant Potter, had done nothing about it. He hadn't even agreed. She felted... shocked. Yes that was it; she felted shocked that Ja-Potter had resisted the chance to ruin her day. Most of her day was sent in this shock. He hadn't said one word to her all day long. _What's gotten into him?_ She thought as she undressed for bed.

"You must be happy, Lily" it was Alice, a dorm mate of hers.

"Mhmm?" Lily asked being dragged into the present.

"That James Potter didn't bother you at all today."

"Yeah!" Lily tried to sound as though she had had the best day ever because of it.

"I wonder what's gotten into him?" Alice said the question in Lily's mind.

"I don't know." She was climbing into bed now and Alice was doing the same.

"Maybe he's finally gotten over me." Lily said trying her hardest to sound cheerful at the thought. Alice only made a throaty laughing sound.

"What?" Lily asked getting a little offended.

"Lily Evans, do you really think James Potter would give up that easy?" Lily had to admit it was out of character for him...

"I suspect he was just having an off day. Maybe he didn't feel like having you yell at him." For some reason this comforted Lily, wait, what? Why should she feel the need to be comforted when what she had wished for for years had finally come true? She must be more tired than she had thought. Or maybe it was just the abruptness in which it had happened, yes that was it, she was just in shock because of how quickly James had forgotten her, wait James? Maybe there _was_ something wrong with her. Maybe she was getting sick or something. Clearly she needed to sleep before she abandoned all her principles and did something crazy like kiss him! Wait where did that come from? And why did part of her feel _happy?_

"Jeez Lily get a grip!" she whispered to herself. She must be losing her mild, clearly. I hope I'm not getting sick she thought to herself.

The next morning Lily woke to the sun streaming through her room. Unfortunately, Lily was not happy. All night she had had dreams filled with Potter. In one dream Potter was fighting with her in the Great Hall and then Dumbledore came over and asked her why she and James were fighting and James said it was because Lily wouldn't date him so Dumbledore had asked her why she wouldn't date him. At this point in the dream Lily couldn't think of a reason why so she said James had dragon pox which she knew was a lie but was all she could come up with. So Dumbledore had expelled her. Even though none of this really happened she still woke up hating James Potter.

She spent all of breakfast casting him dirty looks and when her friends asked why she simply said it was because she hated him. She continued to do this throughout the day and was relieved that Potter still seemed to be ignoring her. He didn't even look at her or question why she was so mad at him. Surely he noticed all the poorly concealed glares she had been giving him.

That night as Lily was walking up to the common room from the library she stopped when she heard voices above her. At first she began to turn around to head for the secret passage that bypassed this corridor but when she heard her own name she couldn't help but listen.

"So what do you think is up between that Evans girl and James?" one of the girls asked. Lily recognized her as being a Ravenclaw, and one of Potters followers.

"I don't know. Maybe he's finally gotten over whatever infatuation he had with her." They were both Ravenclaws and Lily knew them well from the stories her friends had of their cruelness.

"Well I certainly hope so. I don't know what he ever saw in her anyway." The first girl continued. Lily knew she didn't want to hear any more but couldn't force her feet to move.

"Well she is smart, and to be honest she's not _that _hopeless as far as looks go." The other girl said. The mean one must have given her a look because she back tracked

"I mean obviously she's not as pretty as you or anything. I'm just saying she's not ugly. And probably odes have better grades then you..." the girl trailed off.

"Well she also happens to be a know-it-all. Besides she's not even a pure-blood. There's no way someone like _James"_ her voice twisted sickeningly around his name "could ever really love someone like her."

"You're probably right. He probably only paid any attention to her because she wouldn't go out with him." Lily stood there for a moment frozen, a tear in her eye. Why were they so mean? What had she ever done to them? Shouldn't they be mad at James not her? It wasn't like she had gone around making him do all those things! He just had! It wasn't her fault he had a crush on her and decided to ruin her life! She laughed at this last thought, there was no way Potter actually had a crush on her. He just did what he did so he and his friends could have a good laugh. It wasn't her fault he thought she would be a good one to pick on.

Lily was dragged away from this thought when she heard the two girls coming towards her. She quickly ran back down the stairs and hid behind the tapestry that covered the passageway. Once inside she started walking towards her dorm again, the girls stinging words still ringing in her ears.

That night Lily could barely sleep. She couldn't get the girls conversation out of her mind, and the question they brought up; why was Potter ignoring her, and maybe more important, why had he ever talked to her? None of it made sense to her. If he was only making fun of her and her reactions hadn't changed then what had? Did his friends not find his jokes about her funny anymore? And why did she care so much what Potter did or didn't do? She decided that tomorrow she would act like things were normal, even if Potter didn't talk to her.

The next morning at breakfast she found that Potter was still ignoring her. She hadn't really expected him to stop, but it was still a little shocking. She felt kind of empty, like a friend had abandoned her. This bothered her. Why should she feel that way? Potter was no friend of hers. He was just a thorn in her side. _He is a jerk and you're better off without the stupid git_. She thought to herself.

The third day went by fast. Lily found it was nice and quiet. She was even able to talk to Severus in potions! _Maybe we can make things work out_! Lily thought excitedly. Even though he had been a complete jerk and didn't deserve her friendship Lily couldn't help but feel bad about the way things had gone with him. She felt she at least owned him a chance to apologize even if that's all. End things with him on a clean slate. He would have to really mean it for her to be able to forgive him, and that was up to him. She was going to give him that chance. They had agreed to meet in the library the next day and Lily spent the rest of that day nervously thinking about it.

The next day she had a quick breakfast, her and Severus had agreed to meet over breakfast before classes. After she grabbed some food she left for the library. She knew Severus wasn't there yet because she saw him sitting at the Slytherin table but she had some homework she wanted to do before he got there. Once in the library Lily started looking for a book she needed for a charms essay. She had looked the library over yesterday for just the right book so she knew where to go. She grabbed the book off its shelf and walked towards her favorite table.

She was surprised to see someone sitting at it; it took her a few seconds to figure out who it was. James Potter was sitting at _her_ table in the library. Shock ran through her body and she quickly ducked behind a book case so her couldn't see her. After a few deep breaths she popped her head around the bookshelf to get a better look. There he was sitting with his head in a book, looking a little uncomfortable. Another wave of shock washed through her. She didn't even know Potter knew the school had a library, let alone where it was. She had never seen him here before, and she spent a lot of time in the library. Another shocking thing was he was alone; Potter hardly ever left his friends.

It took her a few seconds to realize how dumb she was being, hiding behind a book case! She gathered her courage and walked towards her table.

"Potter?" she asked him trying to hide the shock from her face and to sound like she had just seen him. For a second she thought he might ignore her, but then his face light up in the most falsely innocent smile in the world and her heart skipped a beat.

"Evans! Fancy meeting you here!" he said it coolly but Lily thought she could hear excitement in his voice, or maybe she was just imagining it due to the excitement she now felt for god knows why. She looked at him for a moment expecting him to disappear or maybe make fun of her, she wasn't sure which, before she heard herself blurt out the question on her mind.

"What are you doing here?" she just couldn't wrap her head around it.

"Why studying!" he said ever so innocently. _Yeah right._ Lily thought to herself before he went on.

"Care to join me?" not being able to think of a good reason why not Lily sat down awkwardly. They sat in silence for a moment before Potter spoke, clearly desperate for the silence to be gone.

"So what brings you to the library this lovely morning?" _I could ask you the same thing_, she thought trying, and she was sure failing, to hide the suspiciousness from her face.

"I'm Meeting a friend. We are going to study some stuff together." She said hesitantly, she didn't really want to tell who the friend was, Severus had always been a sore spot with James, she meant Potter.

"Oh maybe I could join you two." He said. This was exactly the kind of thing she wanted to avoid. He must have seen her squirm because he amended himself

"Only if that's alright, of course." He tried to smile but it was nervous and Lily couldn't really return it.

"I...don't... think that's a good idea." She tried to say "no" in the most polite way she could think of. She could see she had hurt him and in an effort to save whatever was left of the conversation she added

"It's just I haven't really talked to this friend in quite some time.." she trailed off not wanting to give out any more information than necessary.

"May I ask who your friend is?" this was what she had been dreading, telling him who she was meeting. Again she hesitated. She could feel he was looking at her and she squirmed.

"Who are you meeting?" she was about to yell at him and say it was none of his business when she thought, _oh hell why not tell him? _ Why she he care? He was supposed to be ignoring her.

"Severus Snape." As soon as she said it she regretted it. for a moment he looked at her as though she was joking and when she said nothing looked hurt and angry.

"You've got to be joking!" she didn't say anything and he went on seeming to get madder as he went.

"After what he said to you?" now she was mad. As if she didn't know perfectly well what he had done! As if she was somehow stupid for giving him a chance, which maybe she was, it didn't really matter. It wasn't _Potter's_ place to pass judgment on her!

"I'm giving him a chance to apologize!" _Just like I gave you a chance to be a decent person! _ She thought bitterly

"Why? He doesn't deserve a second chance! He meant what he said and you know it!" she could feel the anger and betrayal in his voice. And it made her even angrier; _she_ hadn't betrayed anyone and he shouldn't make her feel that way! Why did he have to be such a jerk? She knew what Severus had done and she was trying her best to forget it, but oh no Potter had to take every chance he could get to drag Lily through her worst memories! She could feel tears of anger an hurt gathering in her eyes.

"Why? You know what, Potter" she spat him with all the strength and hate she could muster

"What I do is really none of your business! Severus was-is my friend and I owe him a chance!" she gathered her things and left before she burst into tears, heading towards the closest bathroom. She was stupid. She should have never talked to him, she should have known he would just end up hurting her again, like he always did. Why did she always let him hurt her?

**HEY GUYS! THANKS FOR READING! REVIEW, REVIEW AND REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey!**

**First off I'm sorry that this chapter is so un-bloody-believably late. The reason for that is not because I've lost interest in the story or ran out of ideas already, it's because I'm seriously freaking busy as of late with several large projects due in school and mid-terms coming up like a bloody freight train. So if you are dying for the next chapter, like I hope you are, blame my freaking school not me. Second, and the truly sad part, is that I will probably not be able to update this story until at least the Wednesday after this Wednesday. I'm dying to write the next chapter but I just don't have the time! And thirdly this chapter is short because it's really just kind of filler space for the next chapter which is the one I really want to write. Anyway I hope I don't disappoint all your James fans to much with its shortness! I may start the next chapter now. Anyhoo I'm done rambling on about nothing so go ahead and read!**

**Enjoy!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

James ran all the way from the library to Gryffindor tower. He paused only a moment to say the password and as soon as the portrait had swung open he was running again. Once inside his dorm James stopped to think. What exactly was his plan? In the library things had seemed so simple and easy; he would use the cloak, spy on Lily and Snivellus, and comfort Lily when he was the slimy-no-good-Slytherin-jerkface he was. _Yeah but what are you going to do when he's not a jerk, or she doesn't let you comfort her and hates you for being a stalker, eh dumb dumb? _ He couldn't help thinking to himself. He wished Remus was here, he always knew what the right thing to do was. If Sirius was there he probably would have said something like give it up you stupid git there are plenty of other, hotter girls more willing to shag you, or he might have just whacked him upside the head and tell him to come prank some first years or something completely unhelpful like that. Remus probably would tell James to leave Lily alone for a while and stick to the plan. James knew that sticking to the plan was probably the best thing to do but he really didn't like the plan. Sure Lily had come up to him and had actually talked to him and sure they had had their first almost civilized conversation, but this ignoring her completely stuff was really hard to do when she was practically all he thought about.

Yes he should definitely stick to the plan. He sighed and plopped onto his bed. At least it seemed to be working, although their fight today would surly set things back. Things had been going so good! They had been having a semi-awkward/pleasant conversation almost like normal people, and then he had gone and pushed things too far. The door to the room opened and Sirius, Remus, and Peter walked into the room laughing about some joke one of them had told. Sirius walked over to James bed and sat next to James clapping a hand on his back saying

"So a little wolfy told me he saw our dear Lilykins leaving the library in tears. Wondered if you knew anything about that Prongsy?"

James looked at Remus

"We _almost_ had a conversation."

"_Almost?_" Remus questioned

"Well it _may_ have ended in some yelling..." Sirius laughed at this, which irritated James.

"James if you ever really want her to love you you're going to have to stop yelling at her every time you talk to her!" James felt a little guilty but mostly annoyed.

"Well she was going to see that git Snivellus! Evan after what he said to her!" Remus come over and sat on the bed next to James

"Look James, Lily is not going to fall for a guy who is trying to control her, or who she talks to. She's much too independent to let that happen. The best thing for you to do right now is to ignore her, and when you do start talking to her again you can't try to control her. If he hurts her she will punish him herself and it's not your job to do it for her, although if he does something too bad she might not mind the help, but right now you have to back off mate. I _do_ however think you should apologize sooner rather than later." James knew Remus was right. At least he would be able to say he was sorry in some theatrical way. Maybe he could plaster the school in posters saying he was very sorry, although Lily probably wouldn't believe him if he did that. Nope it would have to be something few people saw and something nauseatingly sweet. Maybe if he bought Sirius all the butterbear he could drink on the next Hogsmeade trip he would help him. Yes he would do something very sweet, but not something he would do to her in person, maybe he would leave something in her dorm or something, and then to prove he wasn't just saying it as a way to get back into his routine of bothering her he would continue to ignore he.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! ****If I get 20 reviews I will get the next chapter up within a week I promise!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Hey Hey! I know I haven't gotten 20 reviews yet, hem hem, but I had time(finally) and this chapter has been dying to come out. I'm not sure I did it justice though. Anyhoo not sure when the next chapter will be up but I promise it will come. Been thinking about how long I wanna make this story recently and I think I wanna write it till the end then do like another story of ghost them watching Harry grow up and go back and do a prequel to this... probably shouldn't be giving away my evil plots... let me know what you think of those ideas even though they would be a long, long time out. Well I guess that's it. please enjoy!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

By the time Lily reached the bathroom stall her face was covered in tears. She stood over the sink trying desperately to get a hold of herself. But she couldn't stop hearing his words in her head; _Why? He doesn't deserve a second chance! He meant what he said and you know it!_. as much as she wanted to deny it, Potter had said the words she been trying not to say to herself all along. _He was just upset_ she thought to herself _he didn't really mean it._ She still couldn't hide the truth, she wasn't the first person Severus had called Mudblood. Of course she knew what he had been doing, of course she knew what he wanted to be, but he was her friend or at least he had been. All she wanted to do was blame Potter, say she was only reacting this way because of him, but she knew it wasn't true. She couldn't deny it any longer; Severus Snape wasn't her friend anymore, nor would he ever really be again. There was just too much hurt there and she knew he wouldn't change enough for her to forgive him.

She had stopped crying now. She looked at her face in the mirror; her eyes were red and her cheeks covered in tear tracks. She sighed maybe she should just go back to her dorm and skip meeting Severus. She didn't really even want to tell him they couldn't be friends anymore. Deciding she would be the better person she took her hair out of its messy pony tail, took one more deep breath and walked out of the bathroom with her head as high as she could hold it.

When she got to the library she saw him sitting at a table in the corner looking very nervous. _Good._ She thought to herself _he deserves to squirm a little._ As she walked over he saw her and relief washed over his face.

"I thought maybe you weren't coming." He said a she reached the table.

"Well I had something I had to do." She tried to make her voice sound indifferent but she could still hear the tears in her voice. Severus seemed to notice this too and look at her face more closely. She wasn't sure how well she had hidden the fact that she had been crying but she bet she hadn't done a good job because Severus grew worried.

"Are you alright Lily?" he reached across the table for her hand which she moved to wipe her eyes and did not put back down on the table. Severus didn't seem to notice or if he did he pretended not too.

"It's just stupid Potter. Don't worry about it." he seemed to grow angry at this, no doubt angry at Potter for upsetting her like this. She didn't really want the conversation to turn to Potter so she spoke again.

"So what did you want to talk about?" she couldn't help the icy tone and felt a little bad at how he winced, but then she remembered how much she cried and forgot about it.

"I wanted to apologize, again. I'm really, really sorry. I didn't mean it. I just want to be friends again." He tried to smile weekly but he could see the coldness in her expression.

"So does that mean you've changed your _career_ choice then, Sev?" she said it so coldly he winced. Truth be told if she said it any colder he might have frozen on the spot, but she didn't care, he knew she was sick of pretending for him. His only response was to mumble not really quietly.

"That's what I _thought _ you'd say." She tried to muster up all her anger, forget all the good times they had had and think of only her hurt and anger, she wanted to be done with him. She was sick of fighting to hold on to something that had been doomed since their first day at Hogwarts, since the sorting ceremony. She looked right into his dark eyes, almost giving up at the hurt she saw there, as she spoke.

"I don't think we can be friends anymore." He looked crushed.

"Of course we can!" he said feebly. She just shook her head. It hurt her to see him like this, but she couldn't do it anymore.

"Severus you've made your choice. You know I can't hide it anymore. I don't want to have to lie to myself." She stood and gathered her things. As she was about to leave she put her hand on his shoulder and said

"You know I'll always love you Sev, but I can't love who you've chosen to be." For a second he put his hand on hers before she turned and walked out of the room without looking back.

Lily pretended to listen to her dorm mates as she undress for bed. She knew she wasn't listening but she couldn't help it, she was to distracted. It wasn't until she heard her name that Lily finally started listening.

"LILY EVANS!"She turned to see a frustrated Alice looking at her.

"I'm listening" she tried to lie, Alice merely shook her head and went on.

"What do you think James Potter is up to?" Lily was confused. She thought she had been half paying attention, so much for that.

"Why on earth would I have any idea what _Potter_ was up to?" Alice seemed to have noticed the anger in the way she said his name, but she didn't ask why.

"Well he asked Mary for her help, said he needed her to tell her which bed was yours." Alice said this matter-of-factly completely ignoring the horrified looks Lily was giving Mary.

"You didn't tell him did you?" Mary looked guilty

"Well he didn't seem like he was going to do anything mean..." she trailed off at the look on Lily's face. Alice gently patted Lily on the back in a comforting way

"Oh it will be fine! Besides James is ignoring you remember? I would maybe check your bed before getting into it though." She added as an afterthought. Lily didn't have the heart to tell the girls of her "chat" with Potter that day, Mary felt guilty enough, as she should. Lily grabbed her hair brush and ran it through her wild red hair quickly before put it back on her night stand and carefully pulling back the covers of her bed and feeling it with her hand before climbing in.

The next morning Lily woke up to a scream. She shot up in bed looking around to see what was wrong. Alice was standing over her bed Mary and Jane on either side of her looking at Lily's bed. Only then did Lily notice the change. The curtains of her bed had been turned her favorite shade of purple, there was a wall of balloons at the end of her bed, her bed was _covered_ in sugar quills and chocolates(all looking very expensive) and the bottom half of her bed was taken over by a large white bear holding a heart that read

_So very sorry for hurting you love._ _Please forgive me._

_All my love and my heart_

_James._

Lily was shocked. As she went to stand up all the candy that had covered her bed went zooming into a large crystal bowl that sat on her night stand. Lily couldn't believe it. Alice walked over to her laughing at Lily's face and patting her on the back said

"Guess we know why he wanted to know which bed was yours!" Lily could only nod. Causing Alice to laugh harder. She grabbed a handful of candy and walked back towards her own bed laughing all the way.

Slowly Lily came back to her sense realizing if she didn't she would be late for class. She dress quickly and before leaving her room she shoved two handfuls of candy into her bag. As she walked down the stair, munching on a piece of chocolate, Lily decided she wouldn't thank James. After all she was still mad at him, even if the candy did taste like heaven. When she got down to the common room she felt her heart sink, James was nowhere in sight. _Wait. What's wrong with you? Wanting to see J-Potter?_ She shook off the sadness saying it must just be disappointment at not getting to see if face as she ignored him and walked by eating the candy he gave her.

When she got down to the Great hall the feast was almost over. she sat down at the closest empty seat not realizing who it was next to until Sirius Black spoke

"Look Jamesie! Dear Lilykins liked her gift!" she cursed herself for not looking before she sat down and prepared herself for his remark, which to her great surprise never came. She looked up from her cinnamon bun to see James talking animatedly with Peter who sat on the other side of him, not paying any attention to her at all. At first she was shocked. She hadn't really expected him to keep up this whole ignoring her thing after they had talked and he had actually apologized. As she forced her gaze from James back to her food she couldn't help but catch the dark eyes that stared at her from across the room. She wondered what Severus must think after yesterday, seeing her sitting next to James. She decided she didn't really care. Just then the bell rang signally the start of class, as she gathered her things she couldn't help but notice how rushed James had been; he practically ran out of the Great Hall. She sighed there was no way they could ever get along.

**I feel like I may have rushed that whole Snape thing but I just don't feel Lily would pretend anymore. Plus her true love( yes I just called James her true love even if Lily don't know it yet) totally made her realizes he isn't going to change something she just needed to have confirmed. Anyhoo if you wanna flame that go ahead but that's how I feel so nahh :P **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey!**

**Sorry this is so darn late! I've been crazy busy or maybe I'm just super lazy. Either way this chapter is here now! And I can't wait to write the next one ;) so any way thanks to everyone who has read this or any of my other stories please review! All of you are awesome! Oh and I have a new rule. If you're going to flame my freaking stories have the decency to sign in first. If you're not willing to do the time don't do the crime, not to sound to menacing. Plus I might actually want to talk to you to I don't know like help my writing or something. I really don't want to have to block anonymous reviews but if I get another flame from one I will. The point of leaving any kind of review that's not something like "great story" is to offer helpful criticism to help the writer become a better writer. Anyway I love all of you!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Enjoy! **

James sat with his head down looking into his breakfast a though hoping it would start talking and give him all the answers in life. It was only when he felt someone kick him from under the table that he looked up. He shot an angry glance at Sirius who simply nodded his head in the direction of the door. Lily was walking into the room, a sugar quill in her mouth and several other pieces of candy filling her hands. James let himself smile warmly before looking back at his breakfast. She looked so beautiful and innocent as she ate the candies _he_ gave her. You would never be able to tell that she had a rather nasty side.

He almost completely lost his cool when she sat down next to him. Sirius didn't help matters forcing her to notice who she had sat next to and by doing so giving James the perfect chance to speak, something he was dying to do.

"Look Jamesie! Dear Lilykins liked her gift!"

He smiled slightly looking at Lily out of the corner of his eye. She seemed to be wincing a little, probably waiting for him to say something rude. To stop himself from saying that rude thing he quickly turned to Peter who was talking about the upcoming Quidditch game against Slytherin. As he gabbed away about how he planned to knock the Slytherin keeper off his broom in the match he watched as Lily looked at him with a rather puzzled look. He wanted nothing more than to melt at the sight of those green eyes. his stomach kept doing little flips every time she would look his way or accidently brush up against him with her arm, it was torture.

He was so thankful when the bell rang, he almost ran out of the Great Hall. He kept that pace up all the way to class, where he sat down at a desk in the back. He was the first one in the room and Professor McGonagall seemed quite surprised by this, or maybe it was the fact that he was alone. He wasn't for long though, seconds after James got settled in Sirius came in the room.

"Morning Minnie my dear!" he called to McGonagall as he walked towards James. She grunted looking somewhat aghast at his brazing.

"You seemed to be in a rush this morning Prongs my dear." James turned to look at his friend while he got his books out.

"Since when have you called everyone "dear" Padfoot my dear?" Sirius sniggered before answering

"Well I haven't the faintest idea where it came from but I quite like it. Don't you Minnie dear?" the look McGonagall gave him would have made lesser men than James and Sirius pee themselves with fright, as it was however James and Sirius merely burst into laughter, a laughter that continued until all the class had filled into the room and taken their seats. Remus and Peter took the seats in the isle next to them. Remus gave them a reproachful look while they tried to control their laughter, which only made them laugh harder. The rest of class was dreadfully boring, except for when a Hufflepuff boy got chewed out by McGonagall for not having his homework. Finally the bell rang and he, Sirius, Peter, and Remus headed towards charms class.

"Thank goodness it's Friday!" Sirius exclaimed as they walked. They all agreed.

"You know what next Friday is, don't you?" James said Sirius thought for a second while Peter looked puzzled, Remus was the one to speak next

"Full moon."

"Right you are, Moony my good man!" James looked to Sirius with a look of upmost mischief glowing in his eyes, a look Sirius readily retruned.

"So my dear gentlemen what shall we be doing this Month?" Sirius said while rubbing his hands together evilly. Peter looked excited, as did Remus, James rolled his eyes

"My dear again? Are you really so desperate for a catch phrase Padfoot?" Sirius mock punched him in the arm as they walked into class. Charms went much faster than Transfigurations class did. In no time at all they were walking and laughing towards the Great Hall for lunch before Potions. Or maybe it felt quick because they spent the entire class passing notes to each other making plans for next Friday. Naturally Potions class dragged. Slughorn went on and on about the dangers of love potions gone wrong, it was a struggle for James and Sirius to stay awake.

After about an eternity the bell rang. As they walked out of the class James stared at Lily who was walking just ahead of them.

"I think it's time for part two of our plan James." Remus said in a hushed voice so they wouldn't be overheard. They gave him a puzzled look. He nodded towards Lily and went on

"Well you have her attention James, now you have to make her realizes how she feels."

"I thought that was the whole point of James ignoring her." Said a frustrated looking Sirius.

"You've got to make her jealous. Once she realizes why she's jealous you'll have her."

"How am I going to do that?" asked James mirroring Sirius's frustration.

"Easy. You date another girl."

"WHAT?" Remus put his finger over his mouth to tell James to keep it down "I'm not going to date another girl!" James knew this plan of Remus's was dumb. How was he supposed to date another girl? When Lily did finally realizes how she feels he'd have to break up with the random chick, and he wasn't very good at break up

"Well you could just pretend to date another girl." Peter offered helpfully

"Oh yeah like what? Pretend I've got some foreign girlfriend? I don't exactly see how that would make her jealous." His friends really weren't helpful at all.

"Peter is right you know James." James and Sirius looked at Remus and then each other agreeing silently that he had finally lost it. Seeing this Remus went on

"Just get another girl to agree to pretend to date you. Maybe someone on the Quidditch team."

"How's he going to do that? Last time I checked girls don't exactly like knowing their being used." Sirius had said exactly what James was thinking.

"Well obviously he'd have to pay them somehow." Remus said as though it should have been obvious.

"Yeah he could offer her concert tickets or something!" Peter added excitedly.

"Yeah! Although it might have to be something more than concert tickets." Seeing the look Sirius and James exchanged Remus began to get frustrated.

"Well if you have a better way to get her to realize she loves you, go right ahead. All I'm saying is getting Lily jealous is a good idea and you're not likely to ever beat in in potions so that leaves dating another girl."

"Whatever. Come on James or we will be late for Quidditch practice. You can talk to this mad man later." Sirius said while walking towards the pitch. Mostly they walked in silence, Sirius was too busy flirting with the girls they passed to be good company.

"Remus is right, isn't he?" James finally asked as they reached the locker rooms. Sirius barley looked over when he spoke.

"Oh probably. Isn't he always?" his tone seemed somewhat disgusted.

"Well shit." Sirius chuckled as he pulled on his robes. James quickly pulled on his robes and grabbed his broom and headed towards the pitch.

"Who do you think I should ask?" he asked Sirius as they headed towards the middle of the pitch where the team was waiting.

"Hmm, well I think dear Moony was right about having it be someone from the Quidditch team. You're already on a talking basis with them. I wouldn't go with Ashley, she into you, and Carrie is dating some other bloke, so that leaves Mary. She's probably your best bet, plus she's friends with Evans or something." They had reached the team now so James couldn't say more than thanks.

"Alright team we got the match against Ravenclaw coming up, and if we win we are in good shape for the cup, if we lose we can't hope for more than second place. So let's have a good practice." And with that the team kicked off. James wasn't much good this practice, he was to distracted about how to ask Mary, he missed two goals and several passes. The rest of the team flew wonderfully though and James felt sure if he could just get his mind off of Lily they would win. All to soon they were heading for the locker rooms and Sirius was giving him a nudge that said get it over with mate. So mustering up all of his courage James went to talk to Mary who was putting her shoes back on

"Can we talk for a minute?" she looked up surprised

"Sure." She sat up and looked at him. "What's up?" James took a deep breath and sat down next to her.

"Well um I don't really know how to word this but..." he paused to try to think of how to word it

"You're not booting me off the team are you?" she was glaring at him angry and before he could figure out how to use his mouth she went on "Because _you're the_ one who played like suck today _not me_, ok so that pass I threw you may have been bad but really you should have caught it and" he held up his hands to stop her, a nervous grin on his face.

"No, no! Of course I'm not kicking you off the team! You're my best chaser! I just wanted to ask you something about Lily."

"Oh." She sat down looking relieved. "Well what about her? I've already told you where he bed was. By the way those chocolates were really sweet." He smiled nervously

"Well you know I love Evans right?" she nodded and gave him a "dah" look so he went on. "Well do you think um we could go out?" it was the best thing he could think to say, he could feel his cheeks going red. This was so awkward.

"I'm very confused. You just said you love Lily."

"Yes, I do."

"And yet you want to go out on a date with me?"

"Well sort of..." Nope it wasn't getting less awkward.

"Sort of?" she raised an eyebrow and gave him a look that clearly said you're bonkers.

"Well Remus came up with this bonkers plan to get me and Lily together where I ignore and she falls in love with me but now he says I need to make her jealous by dating another girl but I don't want to really date someone else so I thought maybe you could just pretend to be my girlfriend and then when Lily comes to her senses we could both go about our merry way and I was hoping you could help me but I totally get it if you don't want to but I could pay you or something" he said all that very fast and in one breath leaving himself red and out of breath. She sat looking at him for what felt like hours.

"ok." She said simply with a shrug.

"Ok what?" he couldn't believe his ears.

"Ok I'll do it." she said rolling her eyes. she stood and walked towards the door stopping just as she reached it "Well aren't you coming, honey bear?" repressing the shudder he felt at hear her call him such a stupid name he stood up and took her outstretched hand and together they walked towards the castle.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone!**

**Ok so first off I'm sorry this chapter is like months late. For the first like month I had a good excuse, I got a new computer and it didn't have word yet so I couldn't write. Then for the rest of that time it was just straight up writers block. So when this chapter is short and sucky you know it's because I suck at fighting writers block. But I will work through it! I hope people are still reading…cant say I blame you if you stop reading it. **

**As always I own nothing.**

**Enjoy!**

Lily walked down to class with Mary. The girls were talking about the upcoming Quidditch match that Saturday.

"You'll do fine!" Lily assured Mary. "You're always one of the best!" Despite the fact that Mary was always one of the best on the team she always doubted herself before a match.

"Thanks Lily. I hope your right." Lily smiled at Mary, who returned it. Just as the pair was about to turn down the hallway to their class a voice from behind stopped them.

"Oi! Wait up!" Potter. Lily was just about to turn and walk away when he came up to Mary and put his arm around her shoulder. Lily watched in complete shock while Mary gave her a guilty smile. "Morning Evans! You mind if I join you and my _girlfriend_ on your way to class?"

_Girlfriend? James Potter is dating Mary?! _Lily looked bewildered at Mary who gave a small shrug. Lily took that to mean "I tell you in class". Lily managed a small nod in response to Potter's question and trailed behind o them to class.

Once in class James left Mary to go sit in his normal seat with Sirius and Lily took hers next to Mary. Mary was already scribbling Lily a note and quickly passed it to her.

_We started dating a few days ago. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just couldn't seem to find the right time to tell anyone._

Lily sighed, she had noticed Mary acting a little strange the past couple of days but she had just assumed it was nerves from the upcoming match. Never in a million years would she have guessed this.

_I'm happy for you. If Potter makes you happy that's good but I didn't even know you liked him! I thought you had your eyes on that Diggory boy or something._

Mary gave a little sigh

_Well I wouldn't say I had a crush on James. But that doesn't mean I don't like him. it just means that before he asked me I hadn't paid much attention to him._

_Would you say you have a crush on him now?_

Lily watched as Mary rolled her eyes before scribbling her reply

_Maybe. Anyhow he's fun to be around._

Now it was Lily's turn to roll her eyes. While other people had fun when around James Potter Lily usually only got a headache.

_If you say so._

Their conversation had to end there because they had to start taking notes in class. The rest of class day Lily was in somewhat of a daze. _How did this happen? Is he using her? Does this mean he'll leave me alone?_. Why did she care who Potter dated? She told herself she was just concerned for Mary. Concerned that Potter might hurt in some way. Yeah that was it. She was just worried because her friend was dating someone she considered to be a "bad boy."

No matter how bad she thought James was for Mary she didn't say anything to her friend. After all it wasn't her choice who Mary dated.

After class Lily and Mary were again joined by James on their way to their next class, this time Sirius joined them. Lily couldn't help feeling like an awkward third wheel. They walked down the hall holding hands while Lily walked on Mary's other side. James talked to Sirius as they walked so Lily and Mary talked but Lily couldn't get into a comfortable conversation with James there. She couldn't get over the feeling that James was going to do something embarrassing to her.

Mary also seemed a little awkward, especially when they passed Diggory in the halls, but maybe that was because she wasn't used to having a boyfriend.

**Ok that's where I'm going to stop for now because I'm a jerk face. You'll have to forgive me. I'm working on getting back into writing this story. **


End file.
